The Galactic Federation Marine Corp
by PFC Koprulu
Summary: Finally Got a Chance to update this thing. Update number 4For those of you that are new, StarcraftMetroid Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Captain M. Verdana, Commanding Officer

G.F.S. Red Code, Modified Frigate

Force 2.51.95

GFMC

Code Lvl. 5 Scramble Command Alpha-Delta-Alpha

Landing Sequence Initiated

Danger! Atmospheric Breach!

Emergency Landing Protocols Activated

Journal Entry: Date 01:31:3054

We have landed on planet K-65-TTP, atmosphere present. Signs of civilization present. Also signs of recent planetary trauma. Ship engines damaged by atmospheric conditions. Assigned planetary scientist to study geological stability. No current life signs detected. Begun setting up primary base structure.

Journal Entry: Date 2:03:3054

Command Base established in ruins of ancient city; Main Computer Defense activated. Cargo Bay doors reconfigured for security. Patrols sent to investigate the outer city limits. Ship repairs underway.

Journal Entry: Date 2:05:3054

Indigenous life forms found dead; wounds show death by primitive weapons; wounds appear fresh; all units given double watch shifts; Repairs about 50 complete.

Journal Entry: Date 2:08:3054

Base attacked at 0750 hours by humanoid life forms; easily repelled by assault rifle fire; 27 casualties, 2 captured; Further research impending; Repairs 65;

Journal Entry: Date 2:09:3054

Private 1st Class Thuros injured by prisoners during research; Medical Officer Stiley treated the wounds; Have confirmed that the life forms are exact genetic humans; language is primitive; seem to know no modern communication; translation started by computer; Repairs 85;

Journal Entry: Date 2:17:3054

Thuros is healed; Translation of primitive language complete; according to data taken from the city "library", we have derived a type of history: After achieving technology in what was like our 21st century, an anarchist movement swept their nation; all forms of data, like numbers, electricity, were destroyed by anarchist movements; now only a few hundred remain alive, constantly killing each other off in different factions; security doubled; Repairs 90;

Journal Entry: Date 2:17:3054

Multiple attacks from several factions; two people wounded from electrical overload caused by destruction of power lines; No deaths currently; without a coordinated attack plan, they are easily repelled; Repairs are complete; Communications array built in command base; we have elected Teams 1 and 2 to remain behind and maintain a new outpost; we will take the prisoners and our ship to the Galactic Federation Headquarters; CO out;

Transmission Ended


	2. Chapter 2

Transmissions Reestablished

RTO Hadley

C.O. Lt. Fardanas

GFMC Alpha

Code Lvl. 3 Scramble Command Alpha-Charlie-Bravo

Begin Transmission, Command Center Red Dawn, Planet K-65-TTP

Journal Entry : Date 4:30:3054

Humanoid life forms undetected in Sector Alpha, beginning search for primary base construction zones; Our scanners have detected multiple fresh water sources in this area; Relaying co-ordinates to CC;

Journal Entry : Date 4:30:3054

No life forms of any kind detected for 5 miles; All units put on alert; If there is this much water and no source of life for this long, then something's wrong; Construction crew has arrived with reinforcements from Red Dawn; Outpost completion 1;

Journal Entry : Date 5:1:3054

Bio-signatures detected 2 miles west of our position; Recon patrol Charlie sent to investigate; Bio-signature is huge, which is troubling me; Defense turrets have been requested from Red Dawn; Base construction 5;

Journal Entry : Date 5:1:3054

Recon Charlie has failed to report to all hails; Labeled as MIA; All units put on Red Alert; Bio-mass detected 1.5 miles from position; All units given extra ammunition; Base Construction 7;

Journal Entry : Date 5:2:3054

"Ravager" Class defense turrets arrived; Also, a Insta-Bunker construction crew and reinforcements have arrived; Both have been installed successfully, and we can only hope that we have enough ammunition to last the night; Bio-mass detected at .7 miles; Base Construction 19

Journal Entry : Date 5:2:3054

Robot scout sent in to vicinity of Bio-mass; Mass detected as insectiod creatures of massive proportions; Two different types of similar structure identified : Target A has limited attack range, but has razor sharp claws, rapid attack rate, strength unknown, about 4 feet of the ground, quadruped, seemingly bullet resistant, as there are bullet wounds from projectile weapons in some, suspected to be GFMC pulse rifles, other bullet wounds unconfirmed; Target B is some 7 feet in height, no lower appendages found, appears to move similar to a snake, and also moves with the help of its arms, which end at 2 foot blades made from bone. Target appears to be able to shoot spines stored in its carapace long distances, enough to destroy metal, as our probe was quickly eradicated; Bunker 2 completed; Base Construction 24

Journal Entry : Date 5:3:3054

Bio-mass has stopped to regroup outside our main base perimeter, about 100 yards; glimpses of enemy can be seen through foliage; Good news, 25 of Scout Group Charlie have been recovered; Managed to enter protective ring in hot pursuit by enemy forces, quickly repelled by Ravager turret fire; According to Trooper logs, SG Charlie was ambushed by enemy forces; However, they were suddenly "rescued" when Anti-Personnel fire from beyond the trees eradicated enemy targets; Attempts to contact mysterious forces so far have failed; Defense Field activated; Base construction 38

Communications Array Destroyed

Searching for Transmission Source


	3. Chapter 3

_Connection Re-established on E-band GFMC _

_ Source unknown _

_ Correct confirmation codes given, Uplink Established _

_ Data Received _

_RTO Hadley_

_C.O. Corporal Kitley_

_Code Lvl. 3 Scramble Command Alpha-Charlie-Bravo-Zulu_

_Journal Entry : Date 5:5:3054_

Alpha Base destroyed by hostile forces; Base personnel suffered 76 losses, and standing forces have been taken down to 6 able bodied marines, 4 wounded severely names and profiles attached within; With no reinforcements capable with out a long distance radio, we will be headed in search of the mysterious forces from earlier; Report when there is more data;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:5:3054_

More corpses of mysterious alien life for found in the jungle 3 clicks from former Alpha base; All targets seem to suffer wounds from explosives and projectile weapons; This would normally suggest inferior technology; However, if the survived better than we did, then who knows?; Camp here for the night, return to search at 0800 hours;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:6:3054_

PFC O' Brian went on a scouting mission early this morning; No transmission has returned since he left at 0830; We are now submitting a distress signal on all open channels; Hopefully, this wont attract the aliens we were attacked by;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:6:3054_

Transmissions received from PFC O' Brian; He reports that he has found something of interest; All units are advancing to his position;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:6:3054_

PFC O' Brian's discovery is remarkable; Object is a large diamond shaped crystal, equipped with a ring shaped device allowing it to hover above the ground; Target is also emitting a high levels of radiation, but of a safe type; the crystal's alloy is unknown, as are the materials that make up the hover device; There is also evidence of a fire-fight, as there are bullet holes and scorch marks in many of the trees nearby; However, all bodies appear to have been dragged away recently; Due to the risk of staying near the object, we will be camping on a ridge with in sight of it, but also just out of range of accurate fire; PFC Scott will be put on guard duty over the object;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:7:3054_

PFC Scott has disappeared; We arrived at the structure to find him gone, with no evidence of a struggle; We can only pray for his safety, but there isn't much hope of finding him, if the aliens got him; RTO Hadley has informed me that there is a beacon detected on the radio on an unencrypted channel; We are attempting to locate the source of the signal;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:7:3054_

Signal Source located; After confirming no units in the area, we found what appeared to be a GFMC emergency beacon; Also, we found PFC Scott's helmet; There is blood around the area, but far too much to just be one man; Perhaps he found help, and was attempting to contact us?; The blood leads toward the edge of the jungle; We will follow it in the morning;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:8:3054_

We have trailed the blood to the edge of the jungle; It appears to open up on to an open plain, which is scarce of vegetation, except grass; But there is hope!; PFC O' Brian has located what appears to be a structure of some kind in the distance, on the far side of the plains; We are headed there now;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:8:3054_

GFMC Alpha group captured by mysterious forces on May 8th, 3054; Lucky for us, they didn't take any of our equipment, save our weapons; Once we entered the complex, we were ambushed; However, they appear to be trying to determine whether we belong to a group called "The Confederacy"; We found Scott, also taken prisoner; Apparently the forced him to activate his distress beacon to lure us in, but then the aliens attacked them both, forcing them to withdraw; That was the trail of blood we followed to their base; I hope to begin negotiations with their leader regarding a peace treaty as soon as possible; The guard is looking at my journal recorder; Shutting down;

_Journal Entry : Date 5:9:3054_

Negotiations have terminated; Things look good; After confirming that we are not part of this so called "Confederacy", we were met by a man named General Raynor; Apparently, he is one of the 3 leaders of their group, known as the Koprulu Survivors Armada, or KSA; They are human, and although its seems incredulous, they appear to have originated from our long lost home world of Earth, thought to have been destroyed many long ages ago; There appear to be a number of Earth native troops here, once part of a battle group that was sent to this sector of space (known by them as the Koprulu Sector) to destroy and then claim the alien life form that attacked Alpha base; This alien creature has been identified as Zerg by the locals, who also identify themselves as Terrans, pertaining to the word _Terra_, meaning earth; If things go well, we may be able to establish a treaty with this group, and find out more about this "Zerg"; Also, unconfirmed reports of a third alien race, known as the Protoss, who appear to be allied with the Terrans here at a separate base camp; Perhaps the large gemstone we saw earlier has something to do with them?; Sign off;

_Corpral Kitly has entered Sleep Cycle_

_Searching for Active Journal Recorder_


	4. Chapter 4

_Active Recorder Found_

_Switching GFMC Personality Matrix_

_GFMC PM Activated_

_GFMC PM Band_

_PFC Scott ID # 135-364-00DA_

_Code Lvl. 3 Scramble Command Alpha-Charlie-Bravo-Zulu_

_Journal Entry : Date 5:9:3054_

Looks like Kitley is finally getting some rest; Its about time, he's be awake for around 34 straight hours; Hadley says that the Corporal is working out some kind of peace treaty with these Terrans, so hopefully we'll get outta here soon; If O'Brian can get the ammo recharger working again, maybe we'll be able to finally strike back at these Zerg bastards who killed all my squad mates; Hoo rah!; sign off;

_PFC Scott has entered sleep cycle_

_New recorder found_

_Live broadband active_

_Broadband Stream_

_PFC O'Brian ID # 135-364-11RY (Gunner Team ID 75-382-GT)_

_Code Lvl. 2 Scramble Command Charlie-Echo –Zulu_

_Journal Entry : Date 5:10:3054_

I looked at the photograph of my son and wife that I haven't seen in over 3 cycles, trying to get over the dark prison walls and the sad feelings of my fellow squad mates. Their smiles seem to always give me comfort, even in the darkest of times. But since the start of the Space Pirate war, things have gone to hell. I only hope that an alliance here will help end the war that has little hope.

Log out;

_New recorder found_

_Live broadband active_

_GFMC PM Band_

_RTO Hadley ID # 675-995-84AC_

_Radio Issue 3.563.633 Address_

_Code Lvl. 3 Scramble Command Echo-Echo-Niner_

_Journal Entry : Date 5:10:3054_

We've been trying to raise Red Dawn Command Center for hours; No good, all we get is static; Kitley hopes it's just the radio malfunctioning; After checking the radio piece by piece, I know different; Red Dawn has been hit, no question; I've set the radio to repeat our co-ordinates in hope that more survivors will find this settlement; I haven't seen those defensive missile turrets in action yet, but they sure look like they pack a helluva punch; log out;

_E-Mail Received_

_PDA ID # 736-432-552_

_Dr. Jen Orye _

_Military Civilian ID # 736-432-552_

_Medical Officer_

_Alpha Base_

_Receiving Survivors List of Alpha Base_

_  
Combat Personnel_

_Corporal Kitley, standing C.O._

_RTO Hadley_

_Gunner Team ID 75-382-GT:_

_PFC O' Brian_

_PFC McKenzie (WIA)_

_PFC Scott_

_Base Personnel_

_Base Director, John Bicarsed_

_Construction Manager, Litger Haversea (WIA)_

_IT Security, Piperay Koflon (WIA)_

_Medical, Doctor Jen Orye(WIA)_

_All units currently detained in Terran Holding Cell_

_Signed, Dr. Orye_


End file.
